Home is where the heart is and my heart is with you
by LoveIsABattlefield1012
Summary: An alternate ending to the book Talltail's revenge. yes that means it would alter the destiny of the clans most likely, but do we have to get into that? On the way back to Windclan, Jake admits to Talltail that he loves him and begs him to come home to the twoleg place.
1. Chapter 1

Talltail's POV  
It was the morning after he had learned the truth behind his father's death, the sun lighting the cave up bit by bit until it assaulted his closed eyelids and roused him from his sleeping state. Talltail opened his eyes bit by bit and allowed them to adjust to the sun's rays. Stretching out his legs he rolled over gasping as he realized Jake lay curled right against him, the orange tom's head now pressed against Talltail's nose. If cats could blush then surely Talltail would be as red as a robin's breast, and he moved away rattled by the fact that he had enjoyed breathing in Jake's scent while he was in shock. "Talltail?" Jake meowed, his voice hoarse from sleep his beautiful green eyes peering up at him with curiosity. Realizing that Jake had not intentionally rolled into the curve of his body, Talltail couldn't shove down the sharp pang of disappointment he felt rise up in his chest. "Good morning Jake. We should probably go, we won't be welcomed here much longer" he said giving his friend a pointed look. Jake nodded and rolled onto his paws, slowly pushing himself up with a small groan of regret. "So…you're going home now right?" Jake asked frowning slightly as his eyes met Talltail's. For a second Talltail thought he could see a glimmer of sadness in Jake's eyes, a sight that made him want to rub his head underneath the strong chin of the flame orange kittypet to comfort him. Instead he glanced out of the cave allowing the yearning he felt for the heather and marshes to slip into his eyes As he turned back to give Jake a silent nod, afraid that his voice would not be as strong as he wanted it to be.

Jake's POV  
Jake padded over and flicked his tail along Talltail's flank "Lets go then.." He murmured and without looking at his friend walked into the fresh air, the sun's warming ray's caressing his pelt in a way that no Two-leg ever could. He would be happy to see his Two-leg, but he couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of leaving the wild, and most of all Talltail. Forcing a smile onto his face he turned and looked at the handsome black and white tomcat that had quickly become his friend, and unfortunately the source of his desire. Jake had longed for Talltail's touch the first time that he saw him, but had kept the feelings locked inside of him in fear of losing the warrior's friendship or even worse, a slice from the sharpened claws of the tom. Clearing his throat he smiled wider "C'mon then, maybe we can hunt one more time before you go home" he said and turned away as his eyes moistened. _Damn it Jake, keep it together. Talltail is probably into she-cats, and the great above only knows he must have plenty of them.._ Jake scolded himself and began to walk off, following the scent of the trail they had left when they arrived here to kill the rouge that Talltail thought murdered his father. Soon he could hear the pawsteps of Talltail following him, running to catch up to him. "jake what's wrong? You seem off today, are you sick?" the concern in Talltail's voice almost made Jake tremble. "No im alright, I guess im just tired." He said shrugging and casting a sheepish glance at the larger male.

Talltail's POV

Talltail knew something was wrong with Jake, even though the tom said he was just tired. He could see it in the defeated slump of his shoulders, and in the fakeness of his smile. "Stop lying to me Jake. You can tell me anything. I thought you trusted me" the words were a low blow, but he needed to know what was wrong with the usually sunny and optimistic Tom cat he had befriended. He watched as Jake sighed and sat down, hunching his shoulders. "Okay. I'll tell you but please don't be weirded out or anything.." he said in a plaintive mew, sounding like a frightened kitten. Talltail tilted his head to the side, fear prickling his pelt. "You're scaring me Jake..." he whispered but nodded for Jake to continue. He watched as green eyes turned to look at him, filled with fear and anxiety and…what was that? It looked like his whiskers were twitching with affection. Talltail allowed the hope to rise in his chest, not bothering to shove down the feelings he had kept hidden for so long. Could Jake possibly love him?


	2. Chapter 2

JAKES POV

Jake studied Talltail for a moment, noticing the hope that had flashed across his features. _Could it be?_ He wondered and lashed his tail with nervousness "Talltail I like you a lot." He said slowly, staring at his claws as they flexed in and out of the dirt, creating lines in the soil. He fell silent as he hesitantly raised his gaze to study talltail's reaction. He saw his friend lift his head and stare at Jake with wide eyes, though a smile had formed on the tom's face. "I like you too Jake" he responded as if that should be obvious. Jake shook his head "No. I mean..I like you as a Mate" he explained, wincing and turning away. He couldn't watch the disgust form on Talltail's face, couldn't bear to hear the rejection even though he assumed it was coming. Suddenly he felt the cool moistness of Talltail's nose press against his cheek, and he stiffened.

Talltail's POV

His tail lashed as he watched the pain and fear take place on Jake's handsome face, and knew that starclan had blessed him. _Thank you. Thank you for your acceptance_ He sent the prayer up to his ancestors and blinked back the wetness in his eyes as the familiar scent of Sandgorse wrapped him in loving warmth. He felt all the fear and pain lift off his shoulders as he sat there with closed eyes, and the scent of his parent drifted away. Knowing what he had to do, he moved forward and pressed his nose against Jake's cheek. He purred loudly and licked the orange tom's cheekbone "I've never liked she cats" he murmured warmly. A smile lit up his face as he stepped back and allowed Jake to process what he had just said. Hurt slowly turned into shock, which slowly turned into joy. Suddenly he was tackled by a solid form of Flame colored fur, and felt the quick overjoyed rasp of Jake's tongue on his neck. "Easy Jake, I can't breath" he muttered half-heartedly and gazed into the green eyes of his friend. "You showed me that I can be happy without my clan, despite how much I miss it. You showed me the world outside of home. Come back to windclan with me!" he begged, pressing his forehead against Jake's muzzle.

Jake's POV

When originally he had realized Talltail loved him too, he had felt overjoyed and amazed. A warrior from the forest loved a fat kittypet like himself? He didn't regret being a kittypet at all, but it did make him feel a bit inferior. For some reason he had thought that Talltail would come to his home, and learn to love his two-leg as well. Now as he stood over Talltail, his gaze darkened and he felt sadness stab at his chest "So…you still want to return to the forest?" he asked, turning his gaze away and stepping from over Talltail's body. He knew he was being foolish, but surely love meant more than a clan that he had left in the first place? He lapped at his chest a few times "I..I mean of course you are, we had planned on that to begin with. I can't join you talltail, im sorry. " he felt his body begin to tremble as he said the words that felt like goodbye to him. "C'mon, lets get you back home" he said and began to walk away again.

Talltail's POV

Of course he had to go home! He had to tell Palebird that her mate hadn't been murdered but had died bravely, like a true warrior. But as he watched Jake walk away he felt empty. He would never feel the same about home, not after what Jake and him had just admitted to one another. What if the clan didn't even accept him to begin with? Huffing a troubled sigh talltail ran after his friend, truly undecided about where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

Talltail could feel his spirits lifting despite the almost Physicality of jake's sadness as they walked side by side. They were arriving in the field, the heather's scent making adrenaline surge through his veins as he drank in the sight of his home "we're here jake! This is the edge of Windclan territory!" he said joyfully. He sobered up as he saw pain flash through Jake's gaze and he moved forward, laying his head on top of his friend's head. "I'm sorry Jake… I want to stay with you, but this is my home" he murmured his ears flattening against his head as he pulled away and looked deep into jake's eyes. He was hoping to see the same brightness and fire that had made him like the fiery colored Tom in the first place, but instead there was sadness and doubt. He watched as Jake's gaze swept across the blowing heather, and how he breathed in the scent with obvious liking. He knew Jake would love it if he would just stay with him, and learn the warrior code. "Jake…just try it. Please?" he asked his eyes filled with hope, begging his friend to say yes and follow him home.

Jake's POV

Jake loved how fresh the air was here, there was no trace of the putrid black air that the monsters emitted all the time no shouts of Two-leg kits disturbing the silence. There was no rough hands petting him when he wanted to be left alone, but there was also no warm laps to rest in on cold nights and no Cream to lap up for a treat. His mind went to how he could snatch birds out of the air, and how he had always dreamed of clan cats. "I...Okay Talltail i'll come along" he said dipping his head. He watched as Talltail's face grew bright with surprise and excitement "Really Jake? Lets go!" Talltail shouted, and began to run through the heather. Jake laughed and ran after him, lengthening his strides and stretching his chin forward to catch up, and keep in pace with him. Soon they were back in camp, and his sides were heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Where was the camp? It was all bracken and thorns, surely they didn't sleep _inside_ the thorns? He gave Talltail a questioning look and watched as he walked along the wall until there was a thinning in the bracken, and pushed his way through. "Take a deep breath in, and hold it so your sides are thinner. thats how we get through" his friend explained as he stared at him through the bracken wall. Jake nodded and took a breath in until he couldnt take any more air into his lungs and walked through, surprised at how easy it was. His fur barely even caught! Then he stared with wide eyes as they entered a clearing surrounded by homemade dens built into natural strructures. He caught himself smiling and turned to Talltail "This is amazing. Absolutely inredible" he breathed.

Talltail's POV

Talltail felt pride as he saw the awe and amazement in Jake's eyes, and how he looked around the camp clearly impressed. He looked over to where Heatherstar's den was and breathed a sigh of both fear and relief. He moved closer to Jake and touched his nose to Jake's pelt. Suddenly a voice from the Nursery shouted "Intruders! I hear voices!" Talltail's pelt bristled and he felt Jake stiffen but to Talltail's relief it was only Flykit, Bristlekit and Rabbitkit that ran from the den. He grinned as he watched them stop, stare and then run over and tackle him "Palebird! Talltail's back!" they squealed happily. He heard a bed rustle and watched as Palebird padded out of the den, and stared straight at him. "You really did come back" she breathed and slowly walked up to him and nuzzled him. Slowly his clan got out from their dens and gathered around him, and he heard Heatherstar's voice ring out "Did someone say Talltail?" he watched as the she cat made her way through the crowd of cats and sat in front of him. "Welcome home Talltail" she said and then noticed Jake. Talltail saw her pelt bristle slightly as she moved her gaze fro Jake to Talltail "You brought a kittypet? Why?" she asked her voice less warm then before. Talltail felt Jake hunch down slightly, but thanked the stars that he remained silent. "Jake helped me with my mission. He is the reason i returned here, without unnecessary blood on my claws. He wants to join the Clan, and become a true warrior. He follows the code in many ways even though he does not know it" he said, speaking strongly and loud enough for the whole clan to hear. He watched as Heatherstar thought about it and nodded slowly "I want to test him. He needs to hunt and bring back two prey items, while accompanied by a senior warrior, and he needs to battle a warrior, claws sheathed." she said. Talltail wanted to protest against Jake fighting, but for some reason nodded his head "He will do well. Jake, do you accept?" he asked turning to his friend with warm eyes. He offered a calm smile to show that it wouldn't be bad at all.

Jake's POV

The clan gathered around him and Talltail, and greeted Talltail in various different levels of excitement. Nobody payed attention to him, although some gave him a questioning and somewhat hostile glance. He pressed himself further into the strong body of his friend, and remained quiet as he stared at the strong cats that surrounded him. Suddenly a she cat arrived and she spoke to Talltail, and asked why he was there. Jake stiffened as he fought against the words that threatened to rise up from his throat, that he had helped talltail and even saved his hide a few times as well. Talltail responded and defended him, and Jake felt slightly calmer until the she cat listed what he needed to do to join. Battle a _senior warrior?_ That was insane! Even with claws sheathed he could get himself killed, Hunting he would have no problem with though at least. "He will do well, Jake do you accept?" The words gave him both courage and instilled fear within him, for if he did accept the challenge and pass by some miracle he would be officially living in the forest. His two legs would freak out and miss him, but surely they would just get another cat? His neighboor had died and only a few days later did the deceased cat's two-legs get another kitten. _They'll get over it...This is what i've dreamed of!_ he thought and nodded his head "I accept my quests. Whichever you need to be done first, i will do" he said, his eyes looking at Heatherstar respectfully. The she cat smiled clearly impressed and looked over at a pile of kill, "We should get Fresh kill for the pile, Dawnstipe and Reedfeather will accompany you" She said and the two cats approached. Dawnstipe looked at Talltail and Jake wondered how she knew him, besides being clan mates together. "Thank you for this chance" he said gratefully dipping his head in respect not only to Heatherstar but to the two warriors name Dawnstripe and Reedfeather. Dawnstripe gives him a stern but kind look "If we wait all morning, the prey will be scattered all over the place. Come on Reedfeather. What is your name?" she asked Jake, and he replied immediately "My name is Jake but I suppose i will need a new name." he answered embarrassed his voice filled with slight sadness at the mention of a new name. Reedfeather looked slightly sympathetic and nudged him with his shoulder "Dont worry, it will be on that suits you". Grateful for the comforting words Jake padded after them, giving Talltail a quick grin as he left to hunt with the warriors.


End file.
